Darkest Pleasure
by WiltedLily
Summary: We're saving the people we love, From the one who used to protect us. I never thought I'd see him fall so easily. I never thought he'd succumb to that possible future.
1. Our Hero

This is the 'prologue' of my new story. Incase you didn't see the genre's, it's going to be an Angst/Adventure. And incase you didn't see the crossover, it's Danny Phantom/Fairly Odd Parents.

Now. Before going any farther. I'm going to say that this is official the longest story I've ever written. It will probably have more than 20 chapters. And I may make a sequel when I'm done with this one.

The rating has been changed.

Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents (C) Butch Hartman

* * *

He's here again.

I can sense him,

More than I can sense anyone else.

I can't see him,

But I can hear his laboured breathing.

I don't want to see him.

The look on his face,

The one that only appears when I'm around.

I won't lie,

I love him more than anything.

But saying that just the thought of him

Doesn't instil fear in me,

Would be the biggest lie I've ever told.

He's been my best friend

Since as long as I can remember.

I've seen his future,

What he could become.

There's nothing more that I want,

Than to bring back the boy I love.

He isn't there anymore.

It's still him,

But he isn't there anymore.

The spark in his eyes,

Is gone.

He used to protect us.

He used to love us.

He used to risk his life for us.

But now,

We're the ones risking out lives.

We're saving the people we love,

From the one who used to protect us.

I never thought

I'd see him fall so easily.

I never thought

He'd succumb

To that possible future.

Now, as I lay here,

With him less than

A few feet away,

All I want is to run into his arms.

To chase away the evil.

All I want,

Is my best friend back.

* * *

I'll give you one guess as to who wrote this poem.


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or Fairly OddParents. Both belong to the genius known as Butch Hartman

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I stared out the window at the remains of Amity Park. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ok. So it _was _supposed to happen, but I thought we changed it. He _promised._

So much for that.

Now, here we sat, our friends and family, on the third floor of a hotel, watching as the entire city was destroyed. There wasn't much we could do. No one stood a chance against him. No one except…

I forced the thought away. I wasn't going to think about him. It just made it all the more difficult.

"Sam." I turned to find Tucker standing there. "You have to stop watching. You're just gonna make yourself worse. And you know what Jazz is gonna say." I looked back out the window.

"I can't stop." I whispered. "Not when he's still out there." I heard him sigh as he walked away. He knew exactly why I refused to stop. Why I _couldn't _stop. They all did. And none of them bothered to try and make me stop. Sure they'd ask me every single day, but they always knew the answer. How could I? _He _was still out there.

I sighed and finally managed to pull myself away from the window. Mrs. Fenton gave me a weak smile as I walked by.

"Anything?" she asked. I shook my head, her smiling fading.

"It's been 2 _years_ mom." Jazz muttered, not looking at her mother. "Do you really think we're going to find him?" I glared at her sharply.

"We'll find him!" I snapped. She glanced at me and went back to her book. "We can't just give up on him." I said, my voice shaking. Mrs. Fenton stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"We won't give up Sam. We can't give up. Not after what he's done for us." I smiled. "Would you mind going to check on the kids?" She asked me. I shook my head and walked into the other room.

There were a lot of people here that we had never even met before. One of them being a cousin of the Fenton's. It was depressing, really, how few children there were. Most of them hadn't survived the attack on the schools. Dash and his friends were just a few that hadn't made it out alive.

"Hey kiddo." I said when Timmy looked up at me. He couldn't have been no more than 12, but he was one of the bravest kids here. It didn't really surprise me, considering who he was related to. Ever since the beginning, he always insisted on helping me.

"Hi Sam." He said as he helped me check on the other kids. Everyone was fine. But we were all tired, sore and hungry. "Any sign of him?" He asked. I shook my head sadly. Despite how brave the kid was, he looked afraid. Afraid for his cousin. I didn't know if he fully understood what was happening, but I did know that he was smart enough not to ask too many questions about it. Nobody wanted to ask the questions that were screaming over and over again in our minds.

There had been a few times that he had asked me why this was happening. Sadly, I was never able to answer him.

"Unfortunately." I whispered as he followed me to the window.

"You don't think…" He started. I shook my head.

"No. He's not." I stared out at the burning buildings. Screams could still be heard from around the city. "He can't be." He nodded and climbed onto the windowsill. He stared out at everything.

"I know." He said finally. "He's stronger than that. He wouldn't give up so easily." I couldn't help but smile at his hope.

"He really is." I said as hope started to grow. He would make it. He always did. We'd find him. And we'd save him.

I walked back into the room, Timmy trailing behind me, to find all the adults-and Tucker-talking to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mrs. Fenton turned to me. Her face was plastered with worry. "What happened?" I asked, a more demanding tone in my voice. Timmy just stood there awkwardly. Tucker looked at me, his eyes filled with pity. "Tell me!" I demanded. Jazz stepped forward.

"Sam…" She started. I stomped over to them.

"I want someone to tell me! Now!"

"We saw him." Tucker said. My jaw dropped. Him?

"Where?" I asked, the shock fading away. He pointed at the window. I ran over and looked around. I was about to turn around when a pair of red eyes met mine. I screamed loudly and backed away. My mother pulled me away from the window.

The figure behind the glass smirked at us. He tapped on the glass and then punched it, shattering it easily. He floated in and landed on the floor in front of me. I pulled my arm free from my mothers grasp, taking a step towards him nervously.

"Hello Samantha." His rough voice giving me goosebumps. I glared at him.

"Don't you 'Samantha' me!" I snapped. "Where is he?" I asked. He looked at me a little confused. Oh no. He wasn't going there. He knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Who?" He smirked again. I glared up at him through my hair.

"You know who!" I yelled. He looked at me, a bored expression on his face.

"You were always so forceful Sam." He said, a wistful look in his eyes that disappeared just as quick as it had appeared. "Too bad I don't give in as easily as I used to." He was less than 2 inches away from me now. "I don't know where he is. And frankly. I couldn't care less. I should have killed him as soon as I had the chance, but he managed to get away."

"Lies!" I spat viciously. Why weren't they doing something? I sneaked a glance at them. They were all frozen to the spot. They were afraid. Afraid that if they tried anything, he'd hurt them or me. He laughed lightly.

"Still as feisty as ever." He grabbed my forearms when I tried to back away. I attempted to pull my arms free, but he tightened his grip making me squeak in pain.

"Let her go!" I looked over to see Timmy standing there. His fists were clenched and his eyes were full of rage.

"Seriously?" He asked turning to me. "A 12 year old kid? That's the best you got?" I spit in his face, his grip tightening instantly. "Well." He said looking around. "I only came for the boy, but since he isn't here, I'll have to settle for something else." He smirked at me, my heart stopping. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was going to take me. Hold me hostage until he got what he wanted. He threw me over his shoulder and floated out the window.

"Sam!" My mother yelled. He stopped, turned around and fired an ecto-beam at the window. I heard her scream and prayed that she wasn't hurt. He turned his back to the building, giving me a clear view of what had happened.

"Mom!" I yelled when I saw her unconscious. Timmy was standing there, his fists still clenched.

"We'll save you!" He yelled as the building started getting smaller. "We'll find him Sam! And we'll save you!" I smiled slightly as tears rolled down my cheeks. I stared until the building disappeared from my sight. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from crying. It would only make everything worse. I looked up at the sky and prayed. A single word spilled from my lips as I continued to sob.

"Danny…"


	3. Whatever It Takes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or Fairly OddParents. Both belong to the genius known as Butch Hartman

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I awoke on the floor, my head pounding. Where the hell was I? I struggled to sit up, only to realize that my arms and legs were bound. When I finally managed to sit up, I took in my surroundings. I was in a very white room. Everything was spotless. Everything except for the red puddle where my head had been.

I noticed a small table in the middle of the room. It looked big enough to hold a person. A small tray was beside it, but from where I was, I couldn't see what was on it. I looked up as a figure appeared before me.

"Good." He smirked. "You're awake." I glared at him hatefully. "Now Sam. Don't bother trying to hide it." I looked at him confused, I tried to open my mouth to speak but realized that it was taped.

"Mhm mm!" I mumbled as loud as I could.

"What was that?" He asked leaning down and staring into my eyes.

"Mhm mm!" I mumbled again, a bit louder than before. I was trying to say 'fuck you', but it was kinda hard with tape covering my mouth. He smirked, clearly understanding what I was trying to say.

"Same old Sam." He chuckled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up forcefully. I stood awkwardly because my ankles were still tied together. I looked away as he stared at me. "What's the matter Sam?" He asked gripping my jaw and making me look at him. "I thought you loved me." He smirked.

"Mhhm mmm mhm mm!" I mumbled.

"I can't understand you." He muttered ripping the tape from my mouth. I screamed out as it tore skin.

"I said '_you_ are _not_ him!'"

"Oh?" He said. "Don't you remember Sam. I _am_ him." If looks could kill, he would have been dead by now. _How dare he say that._

"You are _not_ Danny!" I screamed. "You are _nothing_ like him!" He shook his head, a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh but Sam, I am. You know that. And you love me as much as you love him." I turned my head, pulling out of his grip.

"I don't love you. I could _never_ love a _monster_ like you!" My throat was beginning to hurt from screaming and yelling so much, but it didn't matter. "I don't care how many times you tell me you are him! No matter what you do to me! I will _never_ love you!"

"Are you saying that you hate me Sam?" He had a hand over his heart. Ha. That's funny. This _thing_, has no heart.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Then you must hate him." I glared at him.

"No. I hate _you_!" I screamed again. "I don't hate Danny! I hate you!" He sighed.

"It's the same thing Sam. You should know that by now." He smirked at me again. "If only Plasmius were still around to see this."

"He _is_ still around! He's a part of you!" I screamed again.

"I suppose you're right." He said walking over to the table. It was only then that I noticed there was a blanket covering it. He pulled the blanket off and gestured for me to come. I stood there, swaying slightly.

"I can't move…" I muttered. He sighed, grabbed what looked like a scalpel and walked towards me. "Hey!" I shouted. "Put the knife down!" He chuckled slightly.

"I'm not going to kill you Sam." He smiled and cut the rope that was around my ankles. He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "If you even think about running away, _he_ gets it." I looked at him, my eyes full of confusion and hatred. He pulled me over to the table. I looked down and screamed.

Danny was lying there, unconscious.

"What… what did you do to him?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Nothing really. Just made sure he can't leave any time soon."

"I thought you didn't know where he was…"

"I lied." He smirked at me. God. I wish I could wipe that freaking smirk off his face. "You know better than to believe me Sammy."

"What are all the wires for?" I asked.

"They're keeping him alive." I gasped slightly, not entirely surprised. "And if you don't obey me, I'll turn them off." I looked up at him, looking for the slightest sign of insincerity. When I didn't find it, I nodded.

"Whatever it takes to keep Danny alive."

* * *

"This isn't what I meant!" I screamed as I was thrown onto a big bed. He crawled on top of me and held me down. I started hitting him with my fists, hoping to at least get him off of me.

"You said you would do _whatever it takes_ to keep him alive." He hissed in my ear. I groaned loudly as he nipped at my neck.

"But I never agreed to th-i-is!" I groaned again as he began to suck on my collar bone. I struggled against his weight. Even though it had only been 2 years, he was a lot stronger and heavier than before. He pinned my arms above my head and held them there.

"Now Sam." He warned. "You remember what will happen if you disobey." I nodded slightly, tears threatening to fall. I couldn't let Danny die. Not now. Now that I knew he was still alive.

"Go to hell Phantom!" I hissed.

"Now, now." He whispered. "That's not an appropriate name." He smirked at me. "Call me Danny." I shook my head.

"Never! You are not worthy of that name!"

"But Sam. I am Danny. Remember?" His voice was now soft, the way Danny's used to be. I would have fallen for it, had I not seen the lust burning in his eyes.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You are _not_ Danny! And I will _never_ call you that!" He smirked again and slid a hand under my shirt. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as he cupped my breast and began to squeeze roughly.

"Relax Sammy." He whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut so that I didn't have to see his crimson eyes, or his flaming white hair as he continued to molest my neck. I felt him pull my clothes _through_ me.

My eyes shot open as his hand travelled down my stomach. I instantly brought my knee up, hitting him in the groin. He groaned loudly, his grip on my wrists loosening. I pulled them free and pushed him to the floor. He curled into a ball, his hands between his legs. I glared at him and jumped off the bed, heading for the door. I was about to pull it open when he appeared in front of me. I screamed loudly as he shoved me up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. I struggled against him. I had to get away. He smiled and turned us both intangible. I looked around as we ended up in the same white room. "What did I tell you?" He said walking over to the table.

"No!" I screamed as he gripped the wires in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Please." I said loudly. "Please. I'll do whatever you want. Just _please_!" Tears slid down my cheeks. "_Please_…"

"No more disobeying? No more trying to get away? You will do as I say?" I nodded quickly. He let go of the wires, smirking. "I knew you'd comply." He said pulling me close. I closed my eyes as he began to molest my neck. _I can get through this. I just have to think of something else. Try not to focus on what he's doing._

I screamed loudly as he roughly shoved 2 fingers inside of me. _Holy fuck that hurt!_ I grabbed his arms and squeezed tightly as he began to pump them. _Why is he doing this? What could he possibly benefit from this?_

"Enjoying this Sammy?" He whispered in my ear. I quickly shook my head. He smirked and shoved another finger in causing me to scream loudly. I bit my lip, drawing blood, as I tried not to moan. I didn't want him to know that it felt good despite the searing pain.

His fingers quickly disappeared as he pushed me over to the table. My arms reached out reflectively as I slammed into the side. I felt my fingers crack from the impact, pain shooting straight up my arms. I groaned in pain as he grabbed my hips and bent me over the table.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked nervously. I could almost see the smirk on his face as he leaned over me and licked at my neck. I shivered slightly as he began to kiss my back.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt something bigger than his fingers push into me, screaming out as he thrust in roughly. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as he gripped my hips possessively and began to rock his hips against me. I realized then that the only reason he was doing this, was for power. I was completely helpless around him. Nothing I did could make him stop. He could hurt me all he wanted and I wouldn't be able to do a thing. Not while he held Danny's life above me. One little mistake and it'd be my fault if Danny dies.

"What's the matter Sammy?" he hissed in my ear. "Don't like it?" I shook my head quickly. "Well. We're going to have to fix that. Aren't we?" He pulled out and thrust back in so hard that when I screamed, nothing came out but a squeak. I felt blood trickle down my legs as he continued to ram into me. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I opened my eyes and looked down at Danny. He looked so peaceful, so oblivious as to what was happening less than a foot away.

My eyes widened as he released inside of me. He quickly pulled out and walked away. I turned to see where he was, afraid that he was going to come back. But he was gone. The only proof that he was even in the room was the mess between my legs that was dripping to the floor.

I closed my eyes again in relief. I was alone. I slid to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest, completely ignoring the blood and throbbing pain. All I had wanted to do, was keep Danny alive. But if this is what it took… I'd do it every day.


End file.
